The Avenging Robin
by Sparky-ykrapS
Summary: Damian didn't know how he'd ended up in some alley in a city he didn't recognize, but he did know that being in an alley in a city he didn't recognize was a bad thing. What happens when he finds out that Bruce Wayne doesn't exist in this world, let alone Batman! Now he has to seek help from some imbeciles who can't even keep a secret identity.
1. Unknown

Damian groaned, blinking awake and clutching his pounding head. He didn't recognize this particular alleyway. Not that he had _all_ of Gotham's alleyways memorized, just _most_ of them.

Either way, he didn't recognize this particular alleyway. There wasn't anything that made this alleyway too fascinating. The brick walls had old graffiti, and it was definitely old by the word 'RAD' written in large bubble letters. An overflowing dumpster had rustling inside it, no doubt from rats scuffling through to find edible food. One of the windows from what appeared to be an apartment building was broken and covered over by cardboard.

Placing his hand to his ear, he tried to use the communicator. No such luck, all he got was static. He must have been out of range.

Damian frowned, eyes scanning the area for any clues as to how he got there. Not finding anything useful, the boy scowled and grappled his way to the apartment building's rooftop. That was when he froze. He had not been expecting the ever-growing expanse of high buildings in every direction. Sure, Gotham was big, but not this _bright_.

If he wasn't in Gotham, where was he? Damian couldn't help but become worried. He swallowed it down, however. There was no use panicking, it would likely only make the situation worse.

The best thing he could do for now was blend in. Unfortunately, he didn't have anything but underwear underneath his suit, and he didn't think that that would be a good idea no matter what city he was in. Yet, a bit more fortunate, he did have emergency cash stuffed in one of his pockets.

Damian, deciding it was best not to draw attention to himself, as it was best not let anyone know that Robin was in town when he was about to go parading down the streets as Damian Wayne, slipped into a clothing store undetected. He immediately grabbed some clothing that would fit adequately and got dressed in the convenient dressing rooms. He checked the price tags, grabbing enough cash to pay for the items and a little extra as a tip, leaving the money on the counter and silently grabbing a backpack that he slipped his Robin uniform into.

Damian found himself wearing something that was undoubtedly more Todd's style. Black ripped jeans, a t-shirt for some random band, a black hoodie, and sneakers. Thankfully, Todd's style was what passed as normal attire in most places.

Now walking down the streets, he kept his eyes low. He would just need to find a phone and call Alfred. Bingo! A payphone booth was just a few yards away. Damian dug around for any quarters, only to find he didn't have any. With a scowl, he brought out a five-dollar bill, the lowest currency he had in the pocket, and walked up to a hot-dog stand.

"Hey kid, want a hot-dog?" The man asked. The old man wore dark-tinted glasses, and a wide grin. He looked a bit like Commissioner Gordon if Damian was being completely honest. He even had a white mustache. Damian thought about it for a second, trying to decide if he was hungry or not.

"Do you have tofu dogs?" The man nodded and Damian handed him the five dollars. "One tofu-dog, then. Could you give me the change in quarters?" Damian asked the man, who nodded once again with a smile.

"Want ketchup and mustard?" The man gestured to the two bottles.

"I suppose so," Damian sighed. The man handed him his change in one hand, the tofu-dog in the other. With a nod, Damian walked back over to the pay-phone. He punched in Wayne Manor's home phone, only for it to respond with the whole 'that number does not exist or has been disconnected' spiel. With a scowl, Damian tried Bruce's cell, only for it to respond with the same thing. He tried Grayson as well, and as expected, no connection. Damian didn't think it was worth trying anyone else, it would more than likely not work in his favor.

Now for the real task, figuring out where he was. Nothing stood out at him, but it could've just been the area of town he was in. He ate the tofu-dog as he walked, hoping he would recognize something. Nothing caught his eye. He knew it wasn't Metropolis, one of the only places he thought it could be, as he'd been there many times on missions with Jon.

That didn't leave many options. The city was way too big to be anything besides Metropolis if it were in America, and based on the American flag he'd seen posted on a bridge when he'd climbed that roof earlier, it was America.

This was definitely a problem, and Damian didn't like it one bit.


	2. Tt'

Damian looked at the large library skeptically. New York Public Library. Of course, New York was a state, but it did limit his area of where he was by 49 other states.

Deciding that the library would most likely have computers, Damian walked inside. There were a lot of people in this library, more than he was used to. Thankfully, one of the computers was open. Unfortunately, it required a library card to use it. Impatiently, Damian walked instead over to the desk, where he almost expected to see Barbara, yet this woman was not her. The only thing in common that he could tell was the long fiery red hair and the fact that they worked at a library.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes. May I use that computer over there? I do not possess a library card, but would like to research something for my studies." Damian decided the best way to get to use that computer was to pretend it would be for school.

"Well, you could get your own library card, or I could just let you use mine for today if your in a hurry." She smiled at him. Knowing it wasn't her fault that she only saw him as a child, Damian swallowed the feeling of humiliation that rose.

"I'll use yours then," Damian replied, and the woman walked over to the computer, unlocked it and then allowed Damian to sit there. "Thank you, Alfred." He responded, then blushed as he remembered that it wasn't Alfred who he owed the thank you to. The woman didn't seem to notice though, so Damian decided she hadn't taken it personal.

Now that he was on the computer, he got onto Google Maps. He was astounded to find that he was in a place called New York City, population of approximately 8 million people. Sure, it was small compared to Metropolis, which had a population of about 11 million, and Gotham, only one million below, but it was still larger than any other cities he knew of, which made him wonder why he'd never heard of it.

Next thing to search up. How far from Gotham City was this 'New York City?' Nothing came up, which was strange. He exited Google Maps and typed in Gotham City. Once again, no sign of anything. In desperation, Damian searched up Batman. Nothing. Bruce Wayne? Nothing that resembled the famous businessman, that was for sure. He tried searching up everything he could think of. Joker, Superman, everything.

That was when it hit him. He was in another dimension! What else could it have possibly been? He'd heard his father talk to Flash about them before. With a sigh, he closed out of the computer and grabbed his backpack off the floor.

As he was walking out, he tripped over a book on the floor. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't been paying attention to where he was going. A blond man came over and held out his hand, but Damian didn't take it, gracefully getting up on his own. The man awkwardly put his hand back down.

"Hey, you alright, kid?" Damian growled. He hated that word. He was not a kid. He was a trained assassin and the son of Batman himself. The man didn't seem to notice and was still giving him a look of concern.

"I'm fine." Damian grumbled.

"You're bleeding," The man frowned. Damian touched his chin and suddenly realized he was bleeding, even if it wasn't bad.

"It's just a scrape." Damian tried to walk around him, but he stopped him before he could.

"Are your parents here?" He asked, looking around to see if he could spot them.

"No," Damian didn't like this guy very well. He didn't know what New York's people were like, but in Gotham, most people who asked where you parents were and found that they weren't there tried to kidnap you.

"It's dangerous to walk out there alone, you know." The man looked out to the city which, while at the computer, had gotten rather dark. "I could give you an escort."

"No thanks," The man looked back out once again.

"Are you sure? I won't push, but..." The man sighed. "I just don't want people to get hurt."

Damian thought for a minute. If this guy really was just trying to help, maybe after finding out he had no home he would take him somewhere that he could sleep. He didn't know the city very well, and this man probably did. And even if he was a kidnapper, Damian wouldn't hold back like he did in Gotham. Batman wasn't here to save him in New York, and Damian Wayne had no public image to withhold.

"Fine." Damian grumbled. The man gave a soft smile, not in a creepy way. "On one condition. You have to tell me who you are,"

"I'm Steve Rogers," The man held out a hand, and this time Damian took it.

"My name is Damian Wayne," He responded coolly.

"Alright, Damian, where is it that I need to drop you off at?" Steve asked.

"Well..." Damian looked down, almost like he was embarrassed.

"You aren't a runaway, are you?" Steve asked worriedly. Hmm...Damian decided not to answer. Steve let out a huge sigh. "Come on," He led the way. Damian hated playing this particular card. Of course, he couldn't become a runaway back home. Not when his mother was a skilled assassin and his father was the world's greatest detective. Not that he wanted to anyways, so long as he was with his father.

Damian had expected to be taken to a homeless shelter, or perhaps a police station. He had not expected to be taken to a huge tower that had the words 'Avengers' on the front. Damian had no idea what Avengers meant, but it had to be some huge thing if it had a giant tower.

Damian didn't like the helpless runaway ploy, but he'd rather that then be stuck sleeping on rooftops. As the man who had called himself Steve Rogers led him in, he could see that the man was trying his best not to punch a wall, a look he'd seen his father have many times.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Steve left him in a lobby-like room. Damian sat on the couch, one of the only things that the room contained. He sat perfectly still, analyzing the room. There were air vents, and he guessed they went throughout the whole building. Besides the front door, there was an emergency exit in the back. The decorations showed that whoever owned the building had to be extremely rich, as some of the decor Damian could mentally price had to be at least a few thousand dollars.

A few minutes later and Steve came back with a man that had black hair, a goatee that reminded Damian of Oliver Queen, and an attitude that reminded Damian of the men he had met at some of his father's charity events. "So, you're the kid Steve picked up, huh?" The man announced, giving him a once-over. "I'm Tony Stark," He introduced, giving Damian a strong but gentle handshake.

"Damian Wayne," Damian looked straight into Tony's eyes. The man was definitely a businessman, that much he could tell. He reminded Damian of Tim. "So, Stark, this must be your tower."

"Well, it _was_ my tower, now it's the Avenger's tower, but seeming as I am an Avenger," Tony let the sentence trail off with a shrug.

"I see," Damian nodded. "And what exactly is an Avenger?" Tony almost spit out the coffee an assistant had handed him seconds ago. The look in Tony's eyes was clear. _What kind of kid didn't know about the Avengers?_

"Well, it's a group of heroes that protect the world from danger," Tony began. Ah, so it was like this world's equivalent of the Justice League. Yet Damian couldn't understand one thing. He had met this Tony only moments ago, and he had just offhandedly mentioned he was an Avenger?

"You do not keep your identity secret?" Damian asked.

"Why would we keep the Avengers a secret?" Tony frowned, confused.

"No, not the Avengers, you. You just tell people that you are an Avenger?" Damian did not understand this man one bit.

"Well yeah, everyone knows I'm Ironman." Tony set the cup of coffee on a desk as they walked into an elevator. Tony placed his hand on a scanner, and a voice announced recognition.

"Everyone knows I'm Captain America too," Steve frowned as well. They couldn't figure Damian out.

"Interesting," Damian nodded along. In all honesty, he couldn't tell why they would ever want to reveal a secret like that.

"Where are you from anyways?" Tony asked as the elevator began their ascent.

"Tibet," Damian gave a vague truth to his words.

"How'd you end up in New York?" Steve blinked.

"How do you think?" Damian answered. Finally, the elevator opened to a room where several people were waiting. One woman caught his eye. She was definitely well-trained, he could tell. He loosened himself, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was well-trained as well.

"Hello, young one!" Another blond man, this one with long hair that reached just past his shoulders, boomed. "I am Thor, son of Odin."

"Like the Norse legends?" Damian turned to face Tony and Steve, who both nodded. Thor didn't seem to notice the question and allowed the other people to introduce themselves.

"I'm Bruce Banner," A man in a science coat shook his hand. Damian couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness after hearing his first name, but gave a slightly strained smile nonetheless.

"Don't make him angry, it's not the best idea." Tony warned. Damian would have thought it was a joke but the entire room held serious looks and no-one laughed, so he assumed it wasn't.

"Clint Barton," The next man who shook his hand was, surprise surprise, blond.

Finally, the woman who he had noticed when he first walked in came and shook his hand. "Natasha Romanoff." She introduced. She went to stand by Clint, and Damian realized all eyes were on him.

"My name is Damian Wayne," He introduced. The others nodded.

"Apparently, he's from Tibet." Tony remarked, sitting on a couch with a plop.

Steve looked at the young boy. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake. Tony had said that the boy was his problem, but he didn't seem like he would be able to do much damage anyways.


	3. Rescue Mission

It hadn't taken Bruce long to figure out that his son was in another dimension. He was the world's greatest detective after all.

It had taken a while, but Bruce managed to adjust an old dimensional teleportation device from when he'd been lost in another world a long while ago to fit this new dimension's frequency. The only problem was that only one person could go through.

"I should go," Bruce looked at Dick.

"No way, Bruce! You have 3 broken ribs and a bullet-wound. You have to stay here." Dick kept the man away from the teleportation device.

"What about you?" Bruce looked at Dick. "You're taking over as Batman until I'm fit enough to go back out."

"I never said that I was going to go, I said that you sure as hell aren't." Dick gave him a sharp look.

"He's my son, Dick." Bruce gave him a defiant look, but even Jason knew that Bruce wasn't going to win this argument, no matter how stubborn. Why? Alfred had chosen to side with Dick on the issue.

"Master Bruce, you are in no condition to jump through that teleportation device." Alfred stood next to Dick, both blocking Bruce from getting to the device.

"Fine, what about Tim?"

"Master Tim is currently off-world," Alfred informed him. Jason sat quietly in the back-ground, hoping that they wouldn't consider him. He didn't want to go after that brat.

"Jason?" Bruce looked over at him. Jason cussed a bazillion times over in his head as he turned to look Bruce in the eyes.

"Yes?" Jason asked, pretending to be oblivious. Bruce didn't buy it.

"You're the only person who's available to go in," Bruce frowned. Jason gave a long huff. As much as he didn't want to go, he also didn't want Damian to get hurt, or never be found. He may not have shown it, but he really didn't hate the brat all that much.

"Fine," Jason drawled out, "I'll go grab my stuff." He walked upstairs to his room. Closing the door, he grabbed himself a duffel bag and stuffed some clothing and ammo inside, along with some extra cash and some fake I.D.'s You never knew what you might need.

"Here," Dick handed Jason two buttons. "You might be stuck there for a few days while they charge up, but once they're fully charged they'll bring both you and Damian back."

"Thanks," Jason stuffed the devices into the duffel-bag. He was wearing his Red Hood suit, prepared for anything. Dick gave Jason a tight hug.

"Bring him home, Jaybird." Dick gave an uneasy smile before they entered the bat-cave. A few seconds and a flash of light later, Jason found himself in the middle of an alley.

"Alright, if I were the demon child, where would I be?" Jason looked around before glancing up. He shook his head then hoisted himself up to the top of the building's roof.

By the time Jason got up there, he almost slapped himself. He had a tracker for Damian's suit! And so long as Damian hadn't dumped it somewhere, which Jason highly doubted, it should lead him straight to the brat. 

Jason stared at the large building. His brother was in _there?_ Of course he was. Well, unless the tracker was wrong, but he didn't think it was. Now he had a decision to make. Should he go in normal clothes, or with guns blazing? He chose the former.

As Jason walked in, he was greeted by a woman who walked up to him. "I'm sorry, but-" Jason cut her off before she could finish.

"I'm looking for a kid." Jason stated. The woman frowned, but didn't try to shove him out the door. "He's about yay high," Jason motioned with his hand, "Black spiky hair, bad attitude, you seen him?"

"Let me call Mister Stark down," The woman sighed, "Wait there," She walked back behind a desk and grabbed a phone, dialing in a number. After a few seconds, the woman looked over at Jason. "I've got a guy here who says he's looking for a kid," A few more seconds and she turned over to Jason. "Is his name Damian by any chance?"

"That would be the demon," Jason rolled his eyes. "Tell him his father sent me," He added.

"There's a guy down here who says that Damian's father sent him," The woman replied, looking at Jason skeptically. She hung up the phone. "He'll be down in a minute."

Jason waited, his fingers thrumming on his leg with anticipation. A few minutes later and Jason turned to look up to see three people walking into the room. One blond man, one man with dark hair and a goatee, and Damian.

"Todd." Damian almost spat, though it held just enough class to not be classified as such.

"Short stack," Jason retaliated, standing up.

"I take it your name is Todd?" The goatee man walked over, hand outstretched. "I'm Tony Stark."

"Actually, it's Jason. I don't know if you've noticed, but the small fry likes calling people by their last names," Jason joked, giving him a handshake before looking at Damian who sent a glare after being called small fry.

"Why are you here? I thought for sure you'd be the last person that father would send after me." Damian crossed his arms.

"I was." Jason stated. Damian's face perked with interest.

"And what of Grayson?" He looked slightly concerned.

"He's fine, don't worry about it. I'll tell you everything later," Jason looked to the blond man who hadn't said a word since he'd gotten here.

"I need to get my backpack." Damian looked up to said blond man, who nodded. "Come along, Todd. Perhaps you'll gain a sense of purpose on the way up the elevator."

"You little-" He growled, but cut himself off as he remembered there were other people in the area. He couldn't strangle his younger brother just yet.

"Has he always been so...?" Tony whispered.

"He takes after his mother's side," Jason whispered back loudly enough that Damian turned to give him a hurt glare.

"So, you know each other from Tibet?" Tony asked.

"No." Jason frowned. "He's actually my brother, believe it or not."

"Hmph." Damian grumbled. The blond turned around in surprise.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have any siblings?" The man looked at Damian.

"I stated I had no blood siblings," Damian corrected. "Todd was adopted."

"Really?" Tony looked over at the boy with new interest.

"Yeah. It's actually a pretty funny story." Jason rubbed his hand on the back of his neck with the sudden attention. The elevator they were in opened up to reveal a man lounging on a couch and watching TV and a woman throwing a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

"Getting adopted is a funny story?" The blond, who still had not introduced himself, tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah. I stole my dad's tires, then when he came back I threw the tire-iron at him and ran for it. Turns out he followed me and found out I'd been living on the streets. I thought for sure he was going to turn me into the cops," Jason laughed.

"How old are you?" Tony asked.

"Twenty-one." Jason stated. Damian was about to say something, but Jason stomped on his foot.

"Huh," Tony nodded. "Want a drink?" Tony asked. Jason shrugged. Damian huffed, walking out of the room. He was about to hand it to Jason before he looked him over. "You are 21, aren't you?" Jason simply grabbed his wallet, which contained a fake I.D. he often used at bars and showed Tony, who nodded in approval before giving Jason the alcoholic beverage.

After he'd downed it, Damian came back with a blue backpack over his shoulder. Jason hadn't thought about it before, but he looked Damian's outfit up and down. "What are you wearing?" Jason couldn't help but laugh. Damian did nothing but glare. "Hang on, I've got to send this to Dick!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Damian ordered, but it was too late. Jason had already snapped a picture, and placed the phone back in his pocket. Damian gave a pleading look to the blond, who looked at Jason.

"Did you really need to do that?" The blond frowned.

"What? Antagonize the demon child?" Jason rolled his eyes. "Honestly, he's good at acting. I personally trust him about as far as I could throw him."

Damian looked to be in near tears as he gave a hurt look to Jason before actually running back down the hall he'd come from. Jason frowned. He hadn't expected Damian to take it personally. He walked down the hall after him in hopes to apologize.

"Damian?" He knocked on the door he'd seen his brother go into.

"Go away, Todd. Like you said, you can only trust me as far as you could throw me. Perhaps I might _kill_ you as you come through the door." Was he... _crying_? Jason really had hurt his feelings. Feelings, Jason suddenly remembered, that Damian had only recently been getting back after being as emotionless as a hard-trained soldier. That's what he had been. A soldier, a pawn.

Jason turned back around to the room where everyone had gathered. The other two who hadn't been knowingly paying attention now had their eyes on him. "He doesn't want to talk to me." Jason looked down. How could he have been so stupid? Jason knew Damian didn't like it when people who he was close to said they didn't trust him. He remembered all too well from when both he and Damian had overheard Bruce say the same thing to Alfred.

"I'm not surprised," The blond one scoffed as he walked into the hallway and knocked on the door. Jason felt a pang of jealousy as the blond one entered the room. It took all of Jason's willpower to not punch a whole in the wall. He left the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I'll be back later," Jason huffed as he walked back the way he'd come. 

Damian didn't know why he was crying. It wasn't even that big of a deal, but...

He froze for a second as he heard a knock on the door. "Damian?" He heard the one voice he didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Go away, Todd. Like you said, you can only trust me as far as you could throw me. Perhaps I might _kill_ you as you come through the door." Damian tried his best for the words to come out as a growl, but his voice betrayed him. Jason was silent for a moment, and Damian was worried he might try kicking the door open. Then, much to his surprise, his brother simply walked away.

A little under a minute later and he heard another knock on the door. "Todd, I already told you to go away!" Damian shouted.

"It's me," Steve gently spoke through the door. Damian let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"You may enter then, Rogers." Damian sighed. He didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he supposed that Steve was better than Jason at the moment.

"The door's locked," Steve spoke once again. Damian got up, wiping away the last remnants of tears from his cheeks before opening the door. Steve walked in, sitting on the bed. "You alright, kiddo?"

Usually Damian would have been mad at being called kiddo, but he currently didn't have the energy. He just sat down next to Steve. "I wish it were Grayson who'd come to pick me up." He grumbled.

"Grayson?" Steve asked, genuinely curios.

"He's my other brother." Damian looked down. "Jason...Jason somehow always manages to find a way under my skin." Damian wasn't sure why he was telling Steve any of this. He hadn't known the man for more than three days, yet he felt he could trust this man. Well, to some extent. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Steve that he used to kill people, or that his family were a bunch of heroes themselves. "Tim and I don't exactly get along the best either, but at least Tim is civil to argue with. Jason calls me short. Tim treats me as a worthy opponent, yet Jason finds the gull to call me a brat."

"I assume Tim's another brother of yours?" Steve gave him a light smile. Damian simply nodded.

"You know, Jason's only 17." Damian looked didn't look up. Sure, it was petty revenge, but it was still revenge.

"Wait, he just has a fake I.D. in his pocket?" Steve blinked, the information new to him.

"I overheard him and father getting into an argument about it once. He does it to forget." Damian looked down again.

"What could a 17-year-old possibly want to forget?" Steve wondered aloud. Damian thought about it.

"You can ask him yourself." Damian sighed.

"I guess I can't say I blame him entirely," Steve sighed. "When I was 17 I faked my age to try and get into the army. Didn't work though, I had some medical problems and they wouldn't send me in anyways."

"Interesting." Damian thought about it for a minute. Neither said anything else for a minute. Steve got up.

"I'm going to go get some popcorn and soda, then we can watch a movie." Damian was about to say something about how he wasn't supposed to drink soda as it effected his agility, but thought better of it. What his parents didn't know wouldn't kill them. Well, not in this instance anyways. 

Steve shook his head. He threw some popcorn into the microwave before turning to find Jason. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, and the microwave alerted him that the popcorn was finished. He grabbed two sprites from the fridge, grabbed the popcorn, and set it on the counter as he grabbed a few movies that Damian could choose from. He brought everything to Damian's temporary room.

Damian looked through the movies. There wasn't much to choose from, as the Avengers didn't own many children's movies. Well, not at the tower anyways. Nobody could say for at their own homes. Either way, there were Disney's Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Princess and the Frog. Damian chose the Princess and the Frog, stating he hadn't seen it yet.

After they were halfway through the movie, Damian suddenly turned towards Steve. "You know, Prince Naveen reminds me a bit of Grayson. Except for the fact that Grayson isn't entirely useless."

"Does he now," Steve smiled, glad that Damian seemed to be feeling a bit better. There really wasn't much a good Disney movie couldn't fix.

"Yes," Damian nodded. "Although I can't figure any of my other brother's roles in this animation. If I'm being honest though, Stark reminds me of Drake in a way."

"Oh really, and what way is that?" Steve was genuinely curious. He'd heard Damian speaking about how much Tim got on his nerves over the past 3 days, but he wasn't sure that was what he was referring to.

"They both brag about how smart they are without meaning to," Damian replied. Steve laughed at that.

"I don't know, Damian, I think Tony brags about how smart he is on purpose," Steve chuckled lightly.

"Drake does the same often, but even then, they find ways to prove they are smart without meaning to as well." Damian snickered, watching the movie once again. Steve rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue with the ten-year-old.

Once the movie was over, Damian was slumped on the couch asleep. Steve smiled, ruffling the kids hair lightly before grabbing a blanket and pillow off the kids bed and positioning him so that he wouldn't get a kink in his neck when he woke up before walking out. He looked at Tony.

"Where'd Jason go?" He asked.

"Dunno, he left a while ago, said he'd be back later. Why?" Tony sat up, suddenly interested.

"Damian said he's actually 17," Steve sat next to his friend with a huff. "Just don't give him any more alcohol."

"Yeah, I won't." Tony nodded. "Why's he got a fake I.D. anyways?"

"Don't know." Steve grabbed the remote, flicking on the news.

'-where a robbery was just thwarted by a man wearing a red helmet.' Suddenly both men became interested.

"Turn it up!" Tony looked at Steve.

"Damian's sleeping," Steve reminded him, eyes still glued to the news report.

'No casualties were reported, and authorities say that the man took off on a motorcycle before they could question him, and are looking for any information on this masked man. In other news-' Steve shut it off and glanced at Tony.

"So, what, are we going to do something about this? I say if a guy in a red helmet wants to stop a robbery, a guy in a red helmet can stop a robbery." Tony looked at Steve seriously.

"Yeah, but-"

"But what, Cap? Like the TV said, there weren't any casualties, and if the guy took off on a motorcycle he must not have been hurt." Tony tilted his head.

"Fine, but I get to say I told you so when this comes back to bite us." Steve rolled his eyes, getting off the couch.

"Whatever you say, grandpa." Tony arched his back, stretching. Steve took off towards the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Damian, then I'm going to go punch something." Steve replied curtly. As he approached Damian's room, he quieted his footsteps. He peered into the room, giving a slight smile to himself as he noted Damian still stretched out on the couch at the edge of the room before he shut the door and headed off towards the training room.


	4. Days of Future Assumptions

"Where've you been all this time?" Tony, who seemed to be mostly uninterested, asked as Jason walked back inside.

"Out." Jason curtly responded. He sighed, trying to think about what he could possibly do for to make Damian feel a bit better. He walked over to the room that Damian was in and looked inside. He was asleep, sprawled across the couch with a blanket loosely hanging over him. Jason walked over, quietly, before nudging him gently. "Hey, Dami, come on."

"What do you want, Todd." Damian spat at his older brother, obviously still upset.

"Just come on," Jason rolled his eyes. Damian rose from the couch, his arms crossed.

"This better be worth it, Todd." Damian followed his brother out of the tower. Jason got on a motorcycle, tossing Damian a helmet. "You aren't wearing a helmet," Damian pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I only got one," Jason rolled his eyes. "Now, are you coming or not?"

"Can I drive?" Damian asked curiously. Jason chuckled.

"No." He grabbed the handlebars, a wide smile across his face.

"I know how!" Damian complained, grabbing the sides of the motorcycle instead of Jason's waist. "Besides, with the look in you're eyes I'm worried for my own personal safety if I let you drive. You might end of driving us off a cliff, or do you still not _trust_ me enough."

"Oh come on, Damian, you're ten!" Jason scoffed. "I had to wait until I was thirteen before I even learned _how_ to drive!"

"Pity," Damian stared straight ahead as Jason took off. Neither of them bothered speaking, as there really was nothing to talk about. Jason drove the motorcycle to a nearby park, then lead Damian to a soccer field. Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Remember how I said I trust you about as far as I could throw you?" Jason bit his lip. "Well, kid, I can throw you pretty far."

"'Tt'," Damian glared, "You don't trust me, or you would never have said it."

"Damian, look, I'm serious about trusting you as far as I could throw you, okay?" Jason gave an apologetic look to his brother before hoisting him over his shoulders. Damian was a bit too surprised to speak, and before he knew it he was about ten feet from where he'd been a few seconds ago and his wrist was definitely dislocated.

"TODD!"Damian screeched from the ground. He lifted his dislocated wrist and Jason widened his eyes.

"I'll uh...I'll get you back to the manor-I mean, tower!" Jason lifted Damian up, thankfully he'd still been wearing the motorcycle helmet. He rushed back to the tower, getting into the elevator with a very angry Damian. "See, I really do trust you!"

"Todd, you idiot, you dislocated me wrist!" Damian yelled.

"It's not like you haven't dislocated _my_ wrist before!" Jason argued, remembering the time during training where Damian had kicked the back of his hand so hard it had almost completely shattered his wrist.

Once they got up there, Steve was waiting at the elevator with his arms crossed. "You didn't bother to tell me you were leaving?"

"Steve, can we talk about this later?" Jason pushed his way past him, going through some drawers.

"What are you looking for?" Steve asked, curious.

"Uh...saran wrap and duct tape," Jason grabbed the saran wrap out of a drawer, continuing to look for the duct tape until Steve tossed it too him, very confused. Damian and Jason went into Damian's temporary bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Alright Damian, this is kind of going to hurt, alright?" Jason looked at the young boy, who rolled his eyes. Jason quickly popped the wrist back in place, and Damian bit a pillow. Jason then set to work fixing up a cast so it would heal. "Try not to use this hand too much for a few weeks, but you can probably take the cast off tomorrow."

"Alright, I was going to take you for some ice-cream or something, but I guess we might have to-"

"I'll bet Tony could direct you to some," Damian rolled his eyes, a common thing at this point, and rested his injured arm on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah, uh...good thinking, then." Jason nodded, going out into the living room once again. Steve and Tony were talking in hushed voices, but stopped when they noticed Jason. "Hey, do you think we could have some ice-cream or something...?"

"Sure, I'll get you some." Steve stood up. "What was the saran wrap and duct-tape for anyways?"

"Nothing important," Jason shrugged, playing it off as if Damian hadn't been hurt.

"Alright, well, I have to ask, when will you guys be leaving?" Steve asked, curious.

"Honestly, whenever Damian stops being a brat," Jason watched as Steve not only scooped the ice-cream for them, but placed sprinkles on top. Everything the man did was just...so much different than what Jason was used to. People usually didn't want Jason around, yet Steve, and even Tony, didn't seem to mind the young boy being around.

"You know, you're both welcome to stay as long as you want." Steve informed him.

"Well, I've got to get Damian back to Bruce," Jason looked down.

"You're not going back with Bruce?" Steve suddenly asked.

"It's not that _he_ doesn't want me around, it's just...I don't really fit in. Bruce is great and all, and he loves me and I know that, but...Bruce is just...Bruce. Every time I'm over there, it's a stupid lecture about how I'm not being responsible enough. Yet he was too late. Five minutes too late, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive him for..." Jason shook his head.

"For what?" Steve asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you." Jason frowned. He took the bowls of ice-cream back towards where Damian was waiting on the couch, leaving Steve to ponder his words.

Damian sniffed it, as if trying to figure out if it was poisoned or not. Jason rolled his eyes, digging right into his own bowl. "Wanna watch a movie?" Jason asked, his mouth partially full of ice-cream.

"I just watched a movie with Steve," Damian retorted. Jason once again felt another pang of...well, it was either guilt or jealousy, he wasn't sure which. Maybe it was a bit of both? How long had his brother even known Steve? 3 days? Okay, sure, it wasn't like Jason really knew Damian for more than 2 months or so, well, okay, scratch that, 5 months, but the better half of those five months were spent with Damian thinking Jason was evil. In Jason's defense, he only killed the bad guys! He still only killed the bad guys...

"Well, what else do you want to do then?" Jason was trying desperately to get back on his brother's good side so they could go home. Well, that and he kind of felt bad for everything he'd done already.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Damian announced, making Jason's heart deflate.

"Okay then, I'll uh...leave you be then..." Jason left the room.

Steve couldn't help but notice Jason's upset look as he exited Damian's room. Jason's words almost stung. What had Bruce been five minutes late for that could possibly have had such a dramatic affect on Jason?

"Hey," Steve walked up to Jason. Jason simply glared at the man before shoving past him. Steve stared after him dumbfounded. What had him so upset? Was it something that Damian had said or something? He guessed so, as neither brother ever seemed to run out of bad rep for the other. 

Tony looked over at the news. This 'red helmet' figure had come back again. Dang it, Steve was right. This time, the guy seemed a bit more violent. And by a bit, he meant that all the perps had been found dead.

Then the news person's eyes widened. "I've just received news that the man in the red helmet has been spotted at a warehouse just off the east side of town-" Tony stopped listening. He looked up.

"JARVIS, please tell the Avengers to meet me in the jet." Tony spoke out.

"Of course, sir." The A.I. replied.

Tony made his way up, the Ironman suit now encasing his body. Everyone was already waiting for him, though Banner seemed nervous.

"Do you think Hulk will be needed for this one?" The scientist asked. Tony shook his head, and Banner let out a sigh of relief. "Well, tell me how it goes, call me if anything goes south, and you know where to find me." Banner walked back into the building.

"We will." Tony assured him as he was leaving. "Alright, we've got to hurry."

"What exactly are we doing?" Nat cut him off.

"Remember that red helmet dude from earlier?" Tony asked Steve as they boarded the jet. Steve nodded. "Well, it turns out you were right. Seven perps were found dead in some warehouse, and the guy's said to have been spotted in another warehouse on the East side." Tony explained.

"I see," Thor stroked his beard lightly. "So, are we to take him prisoner or discuss him becoming an Avenger?"

"He isn't becoming an Avenger. We'll try talking to him though, but we might have to put this guy behind bars if everything turns bad." Steve replied.

"Which, for us, probably means we're going to end up putting him in prison." Clint rolled his eyes, and Steve sent him a glare.

"I hate to interrupt, but we're here." Tony began to lower the jet. Everyone got ready as the jet graced the ground with it's presence. The jet must have gotten Tony's ego as a built-in program.

The five went out, Clint armed with an arrow, Tony with his hand outstretched, Thor held his hammer, Steve had his shield, and of course Nat was just as qualified as a person as much as she was qualified to kick butt.

There were plenty of gunshots, which probably meant they were in the right place. Or if not, they were at least going to be stopping something big. "Ironman, you and Thor are going to make sure this guy doesn't get out through a window or any back doors." Steve looked to the two, who both nodded.

"Hawkeye, Black Widow, you're with me. We're going in," They also nodded, as Thor and Ironman flew off to go back to their duties. 

Red Hood wasn't in a good mood. Not only was Damian being a total brat, but he'd come across a group of human traffickers. He let the last shot go to the boss of this little group. As he was about to leave, he heard a somewhat familiar voice.

"Stop!" It was a command. Jason didn't like commands, either. He slowly turned around, guns still raised. There stood three people, a man wearing a very patriotic styled suit, a guy who looked almost like a purple Green Arrow, but instead of a hood and domino mask, it was a much weirder mask that he honestly couldn't describe even if he'd wanted to. The third was a woman with fiery red hair, and an even more fiery expression written across her face. She wore all black, and Jason immediately recognized her as the most potent threat with the way she held herself.

"Who are you?" Red Hood scoffed. The apparent leader looked surprised.

"Y-" He cut himself off, apparently deciding that it wasn't worth it. "We're the Avengers, I am Captain America."

"Hawkeye," Purple Green Arrow spoke up, an arrow aimed at Jason's chest.

"Black Widow," The girl frowned as if she didn't like the idea of fraternizing with him.

"Well, I'm Red Hood, and if you'll excuse me-"

"We just want to talk," Captain America cut him off.

"That's what they all say," Jason was rolling his eyes, though he knew they couldn't tell. Before any of them could react, he sent out a warning shot. Black Widow was the first to advance, her eyes focused and determined.

The two of them were locked into battle before either Captain America nor Hawkeye even knew what was going on. Jason and Black Widow looked almost like they were very aggressively dancing. Every time Red Hood threw a punch, or kick, Black Widow would block it. The same thing went for her attacks. That is until Black Widow finally got the upper hand, and Red Hood was suddenly in a headlock. Yet it wasn't finished yet as Jason managed to twist his body to the right angle to where he slipped out from her grasp.

Black Widow let out a soft growl of frustration before engaging once again. "Well don't just stand there!" She didn't take her eyes off of Red Hood as she yelled at her teammates to help her out.

Jason suddenly found himself outmatched. Though he continued to be able to block Black Widow's attacks, he couldn't block all of them at once, especially since any time he would go to block any of the others, Black Widow spotted the opportunity and got a solid good punch or two before he was able to keep blocking her. He couldn't access any of his weapons either, as the three of them had him so busy blocking he wasn't even able to get any punches in, much less reach into his jacket to grab a knife or anything.

Suddenly a miracle happened. As Jason spotted Cap's shield coming towards him, he managed to use it to bounce out of the corner the three had him trapped in. Using the surprise to his advantage, he pushed Hawkeye into Black Widow. He could maybe take on two alright, but he didn't want to seriously hurt any of these people, as he could remember something about the Avenger's being this world's heroes.

Which meant knocking one of them out was his best option. Personally, he'd have opted for Black Widow, but he knew she was going to be a bit harder to take out simply because of how her skill set seemed to almost match his. They were ready to attack again, having gotten out of the momentary confusion.

Jason grabbed out his gun with the rubber bullets this time. He shot at Captain America, though Cap's shield managed to bounce them off with absolutely no effort. Then before he even knew what was happening, that same shield was heading straight for his face, and he didn't have enough time to duck.

Clank!

The sound of metal banging on metal hurt Jason's head, mostly because his head had been encased in one of those metals. His mask was torn, bad. He ripped it off, thankful that he still had the domino mask underneath.

"You have a mask under your other mask?" Hawkeye stated, lunching an arrow at his leg, which Jason was thankfully able to lean just enough that it barely skimmed the edge of his pants.

"You don't?" Jason replied, frowning. He glanced at the window, knowing that he had to make a run for it. Black Widow seemed to catch on though as she stepped closer to the window, so Jason made the logical decision and ran out the door.

The three didn't seem to think he'd do that as they had seemed to hesitate a moment before chasing after him. Their loss, because if Jason had learned anything from Bruce, it was how to run as quietly as possible and how to stay hidden in the shadows. He'd managed to make a turn that the others didn't seem to catch, thankfully, and clambered into the air vents. He'd wait here for a few minutes at least, that way he could make sure he'd actually lost them. 

"Dang it!" Nat hissed. They'd been looking for about half an hour. Thor and Tony had stated that he hadn't gone out of the building yet, so he had to be around somewhere.

"Maybe we should split up?" Clint suggested.

"No," Nat frowned. "I think that's what he wants. If we split up, he'll have no problem taking us out, especially if he manages to sneak up on us. You saw how well he was holding up, even with all three of us."

"True..." Steve sighed. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, you could just ask nicely." All three of them, including Nat, jumped at the voice. It was Red Hood himself, walking out of the shadows as if that was what he was made of. The three Avengers got into a fighting stance, and Red Hood copied. He let out a smirk, which worried them. "I've got a bomb hidden somewhere in the building. Now, it could be beneath our feet, or it could be all the way on the other side of the building, the point is, are you really going to risk it?"

"What do you want?" Steve growled, a death stare locked onto the Red Hood.

"Simple. Call of the two fly-boys outside, I walk out of here, and the bomb doesn't go off." Red Hood flipped one of the guns in his hands. "Or, you know, we could always test it out."

"It isn't beneath our feet, you wouldn't risk hurting yourself in the process." Nat deduced, a calculating glare focused on the man.

"Maybe, maybe not. You see, I've already been to the other side, and I'm not scared to go back. So," He pulled out a trigger. "What's it going to be?"

"You aren't walking out of here," Steve gripped his shield tighter. Red Hood placed his thumb over the button, his head tilted to the side.

"You know, there might still be a few people alive down there. Are you really going to risk it?" Nat knew Red Hood was messing with them. He'd killed all the people that had been in the warehouse, probably with no questions asked. Yet, Steve lowered his head.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Steve sighed, his tense shoulders falling loosely to the sides.

"Oh, of course it isn't." Red Hood walked towards a window. "It never is,"

Tony sounded surprised when he found out they were going to let him go, but didn't argue once he found out there was a bomb. Steve was about to go check and see if anyone was still alive, but Nat stopped him.

"They were all head-shots, Rogers. He knows what he's doing."

Steve looked torn, but nodded as he followed her out the building, Clint not far behind them. Almost the second they'd gotten outside, the bomb went off, and most of the building went up in smithereens.

"He really wasn't bluffing..." Clint muttered.


	5. Red Shenanigan

Not long after Jason had gotten back to the tower did he realize he'd been staying with the Avengers themselves. Man was this going to be great!

Damian was wide awake now, and actually out of his room. The only downside was Steve was watching a movie with him, and Jason wasn't so sure he wanted to ask if he could join them.

So he opted for going and shooting up a few criminals. That would surely interrupt Steve's stupid movie. That, and he was so going to make him pay for ruining his second favorite helmet.

The Avengers were back at trying to stop Red Hood again. Where he'd gotten the new helmet, they didn't know, but he was still killing people when it could be avoided, even if they were criminals. Steve was mostly worried that he would soon turn to killing innocents.

This time, it was just Nat, Clint, and Steve, but they knew any less would be dangerous. Tony was busy with some project, Thor had needed to return to Asgard, and Banner was staying for the same reasons as last time, so it was just them for now.

They were in a gas station. That's right, a gas station. Nobody had been killed here, but that was where Red Hood had been last seen, so they tread carefully inside. Apparently, the clerk had left when Red Hood had come in, as with anyone else who might've been inside.

"I don't like this," Steve frowned, looking around. That was when a can of peanuts came sailing towards his head. He put his shield up and the can exploded, peanuts flying everywhere.

"Oh, man, I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" Red Hood was laughing from somewhere inside the aisles.

"You think this is fun?" Clint asked, his bow raised.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Red Hood walked into plain view. He had a gun in each hand, and his helmet glinted the lights off of it. "And I swear if you ruin _this_ helmet, I will find you, and I will make you pay. I like this helmet."

"Stand down, that's your only warning." Steve glared at Red Hood, who shook his head.

"No way," He chuckled to himself. With a nod from the great 'Captain America', the three Avengers rushed him.

Red Hood dodged a number of kicks, fists, and various weapons. Whoever this kid was, he was trained, and trained well. Steve got a knock to the gut, forcing him to take a few steps back, which allowed Red Hood an opening at Clint. Of course Red Hood took the opportunity, he never missed an opportunity. Clint was kneeling on the ground in pain after Red got a solid kick to the back of his legs.

Steve came back in, using his shield to knock this guy into one of the isles. A bunch of food spilled everywhere, and there was a huge dent in the shelving, but Red Hood seemed to be out of commission for a few seconds, and Nat took that opportunity to give him a hard kick to the stomach. He groaned, but didn't seem to be getting up.

"You win this round, Avengers." He managed to get out. "But I'll be back, maybe. Hopefully not, honestly, but still, I might be." Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. This guy pushed himself up, flipped over the isle, and ran out the door in almost the blink of an eye. That was something that had to be learned over _years_ of training. This guy couldn't be over 20 years old, that much Steve could tell.

"I can't believe he didn't shoot any of us," Nat remarked. Steve gave her a light glare.

"He could have, you know." Clint added, rubbing the back of his leg where Red Hood had kicked. It must have hurt a lot to have the archer that badly.

"We'll get him eventually," Steve sighed, the trio heading back to the tower.

Steve stared at the surveillance video of Red Hood flipping over the isle. It was both amazing and frustrating. This guy had the athleticism of a contestant on American Ninja Warrior mixed with the grace of an Olympic gymnast.

"Rogers?" It was Damian. Steve shut the video off, turning to face Damian. "I am, simply put, bored." Damian frowned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, we could..." Steve glanced around the room. "Play video games?"

Damian seemed to think it over. "That would be tolerable." He decided, grabbing a controller. He tossed one to Steve, who thankfully caught it midair. He looked through the games that they had, looked at the back of one's case, and placed it inside the console.

Steve somehow found himself playing Call of Duty against a 10 year old and losing. Somehow, this kid's strategy was off the charts. Steve was just glad he wasn't playing chess with him, that would have been horrible.

Jason came back while they were playing. He didn't do much other than grunt before he headed off towards the room Tony said he could have for the time being. Damian had insisted upon not going home just yet, and it seemed to be irritating Jason.

"They should be back by now!" Dick rambled. Tim was back now, and he was worrying alongside Dick at this point.

Jason and Damian had been gone for a full week now. Bruce was back in commission, against his better judgement. Dick had gone back to Blüdhaven for a few days, but had come back unable to concentrate knowing that Jason and Damian were both in another world.

"You know, it could just be that Jason hasn't found Damian yet," Tim frowned, typing something into the batcave's computers.

"That's just the point!" Dick flailed his arms into the air, "What if one of them is stuck somewhere? Who knows what this world is like! Maybe they're stuck in a government facility or something!"

"Master Dick, I am positive your brothers are not in a government facility," Alfred walked in with a tray that had a pitcher of milk and some cookies. Dick grabbed about six and a glass of the milk and began shoving them into his mouth. Alfred rolled his eyes and offered some to Tim, who obviously didn't refuse. They _were_ Alfred's cookies, after all.

"We'ff gofsta go apfta zem!" Dick said, cookies still being chewed.

"Master Dick, please refrain from talking with food in your mouth," Alfred frowned, walking out of the room.

"Thank you, Alfred!" Tim shouted just before Alfred left the room.

"You are quite welcome, Master Tim." Alfred smiled down before walking out of the batcave.

Tim turned back towards Dick, who had finally finished the cookies. "So what were you saying?"

"I was saying that we have to go after them." Dick walked over to the device, grabbing two of the transportation devices that he'd given to Jason earlier. He tossed one over to Tim. "Suit up, pack, and avoid Alfred and Bruce at all costs."

"Uh, why are we avoiding Alfred and Bruce?" Tim frowned.

"They'd obviously tell us not to go." Dick rolled his eyes, placing his mask over his face and grabbing his already packed clothes. He'd obviously been thinking this over. Tim sighed, then went upstairs to grab his things. Once he came back down, he set the bag next to Dick's and went to get into his Red Robin suit.

Dick set the machine up, and Tim came out right as he was finished. "Here we go," Dick sighed. He'd left a note on the computer's keyboard for either Bruce or Alfred to find, and before they knew it, they were both gone.


	6. Suspicions at the Zoo

Dick and Tim woke up roughly around the same time in an old alley. "Alright, Dami, Jaybird, we're coming for you guys." Dick stretched, and Tim pulled out a device with a tracker for both Jason and Damian's suits.

"They look like they're in the same general location, so they must have found each-, wait, Jason's on the move." Tim was focused on the screen.

"Come on, let's talk to Damian. I don't think we're going to be able to catch up with Jason" Dick sighed, looking over Tim's shoulder.

"You just don't want Jason to yell at you for our speech about how killing is bad," Tim accused, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Well, that too, but I'm still worried about Damian. And also, if Jason was so near Damian, shouldn't he have found him by now? What if it's a secure location or something, and Damian's trapped inside?" Dick worried, eyes wide. "Or worse, what if it's just the suit there? What if Dami isn't there at all? Is that why Jason left? Because it was just the suit and Damian wasn't there?"

"Dick, I'm pretty sure that if it was a secure location and Damian were inside against his will, Damian wouldn't be inside." Tim pointed out. "And if it _were_ just the suit, then we can go after Jason as soon as we check it out."

"You're probably right, but-" Dick was cut off by Tim's eyes widening.

"Uh, Dick?" Dick gave him a raised eyebrow, signaling for him to continue. "How are we supposed to get all the way across town? It's broad daylight." Tim pointed out. Dick grabbed his duffel bag.

"I say, we change and catch a cab." Dick decided, finding an old phone booth they could change in. Hey, it always seemed to work for Superman.

Outside the phone booth you could hear grunts, complaints, and at one point a yelp of pain from Dick when Tim had elbowed him in the gut. 

"So, this is where we're going to find Damian?" Dick stared at the building that had 'Avengers' written across the top.

"Apparently. I say we walk inside and see if they know a Damian, and if they don't, we sneak in later. At the very least, we could retrieve the suit." Tim sighed. Dick nodded in agreement, not saying anything.

They entered the tower, and a secretary greeted them" I'm sorry, but you guys can't be in here," The woman frowned, her brown curled hair bouncing off her back as she approached them.

"Uh, we're looking for a kid named Damian? Is he here?" Dick, a bit too enthusiastically, asked, eyes wide with concern.

"Just a second." The woman rolled her eyes, going back over and using a phone. "Tony? There's more people here to see Damian." She paused a minute before nodding. "Yes sir, I'll send them up."

Dick and Tim exchanged glances as she escorted them to an elevator, then went back to her desk muttering about how she didn't get paid enough for this crap. They shrugged at each other as the small box attached to a single cable assented. As the doors opened, they were met with Damian, who had a sour look on his face, and two other people they hadn't seen before. One wore a lab coat and had dark hair, and another was blond and standing protectively behind Damian.

Dick ran out and hugged Damian before anyone could say anything. "Grayson! Put me down!" Damian either complained or demanded, Tim couldn't tell which, as the life was being squeezed out of him.

"Haha! You missed it! Alfred made cookies while you were gone!" Dick laughed, too relieved to say much else. Damian's feet still weren't planted on the ground, and it didn't look like Dick was going to relent anytime soon. Blondie seemed to relax a little as soon as Damian had acknowledged that he knew these people.

"Yeah, Dick gorged six down in a single bite. It was kind of disturbing," Tim laughed as well, remembering Dick wolfing down half a dozen all at once. Damian rolled his eyes as Dick finally set him down. Tim didn't hug him, but he did give the 10-year-old a high five.

"I assume Alfred scolded him," Damian raised an eyebrow, but there was a twinge of humor laced in his voice. Tim nodded, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, especially after he started talking with his mouth full." Tim gave a sly look at Dick, who had a sheepish grin. Tim then glanced at the other two people, before giving out a hand. "I'm Timothy Drake, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm Bruce Banner," The one in the lab coat gave him a worn smile.

"Steve Rogers," Blondie smiled brightly. Dick copied the motion, introducing himself as well.

"Alright, Dami, our _plane_ doesn't leave for about four days, we honestly kind of thought it'd take longer to find you. And where's Jason? You two should've been back by now." Dick crossed his arms.

"How's father?" Damian asked instead, dodging the question.

"He's fine, Alfred'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid too." Dick gave him a light smile. "But seriously, where's Jason?"

"Right here!" Jason laughed from behind them as both Tim and Dick jumped lightly.

"What took you so long?" Tim asked, glaring as harshly as he could muster, which was pretty harsh. Yet it didn't seem to phase Jason, who gave a shrug.

"I met some new friends," Jason shrugged.

"Last time you said that, there was a manhunt for you and Roy," Dick rolled his eyes, ignoring Steve's curious glance. "And P.S., if we don't leave as soon as the plane's ready, Roy's probably going to be one of the next ones over, with Wally."

"And Bruce," Tim added. "He wanted to come this time, but Dick refused to take over for him while he was gone, and I'm only fifteen. If we delay too long, you can bet he'll be here."

"But... I made friends." Jason frowned.

"You have plenty of friends back home," Dick rolled his eyes, words he probably wouldn't have ever found himself saying had he clearly thought about it.

"Wait, you said your plane doesn't leave for four days?" Steve interrupted before things could escalate. "Well, there's plenty of room, and I'm sure Tony wouldn't mind."

"I doubt he'd give them their own rooms though. He was half tempted to make Damian and Jason share." Banner, as the boys refused to call him Bruce in their minds, pointed out.

"Grayson can share with me," Damian volunteered before anything else could be said.

"I guess me and Jason are stuck together," Tim frowned, glancing over at the older boy.

"Just don't mess with my stuff, coffee-breath." Jason rolled his eyes, walking over towards his temporary room, with a slightly angered Tim following after him. Damian led Dick towards his room, where Dick was delighted to see that there were Disney movies on the floor. Of course he was.

Steve popped in on them a few minutes later, and Dick had already gotten a Netflix account set up (Somehow) and they were currently watching Trollhunters, because this world had Season 4 and theirs didn't quite have it yet. It was an absolute miracle.

Damian was curled up next to him, watching the show with peeked interest. Steve smiled, knocking on the door to alert his presence. Both boys turned their heads to see him standing their. "Uh...whatcha watching?" Steve awkwardly stated, looking between the two boys. Dick's smile widened.

"Get some popcorn, Steve, we're having a marathon." He declared, switching the episode to the very first. "And grab literally anyone else you can find. I don't care who they are, they're watching this."

Steve nodded, coming back a few minutes later with Jason, Tim, Nat, Clint, Tony, Banner, and even Thor, who had just barely gotten to Earth a few minutes prior. Well, them, and a ton of popcorn.

Damian sat between Steve and Dick, Tim sitting by Dick's feet, Jason was sitting in the single-person chair next to Dick, Tony sat on the one opposite of Jason, Nat sat on the floor next to Clint, Thor was sitting next to Tim, and Banner was sitting next to Clint, all eyes glued to the television as the various bowls of popcorn were passed around.

Jason glanced around. By the end of season one, everyone was pretty much split between 'We must finish!' and 'I can't keep my eyes open!' so they decided on going to bed and finishing later.

Damian had fallen asleep on the couch, having already seen the show before. And, even if he didn't seem to think so, Damian _was_ only 10. Dick sighed and took the bed, which didn't seem like Damian had really slept in it that much.

Everyone else had filed out of the room a few minutes ago, Steve being the last to leave. Dick, just as he was about to close his eyes, noticed that Steve had popped his head in to check on them, and gave him a warm smile when he realized Dick was still awake. Dick smiled back, sleep taking over. He almost felt like a little kid, and Steve reminded him of when he was only eight and Bruce would sometimes pop his head in to say goodnight, or simply to make sure he was okay. And on the nights he couldn't, Alfred was more than happy to fulfill the task. 

By the time Dick woke up, Damian had left the room. The faint smell of waffles, or perhaps pancakes, he couldn't exactly tell, wafted into the room, and he pulled his shirt back on before walking into the kitchen, where Steve had made waffles, Damian was currently eating a plate, and Tim held a mug of coffee as he stared at the newspaper in bewilderment.

"Tim, you _did_ actually go to bed last night, didn't you?" Dick yawned, looking at the dark circles underneath his brother's eyes.

"Uh, nope." Tim answered, not particularly paying attention. Dick groaned.

"Ti~im, you can't just stay up four nights in a row like that." Dick sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Sure I can, Dick, and you can't stop me." Tim looked up from the paper to glare into Dick's eyes.

"Jason, remind Timmy here about his little fiasco with that non-FDA approved coffee that he secretly produced without Bruce's, or my, knowledge." Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Jason's still asleep, Dick." Damian informed with a grunt.

"Fine, whatever." Dick rolled his eyes.

"You made non-FDA approved coffee?" Steve turned to give Tim a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it was the best coffee ever. It had enough caffeine to keep you awake for three days. And then _they_ ruined it." Tim sighed, taking a sip of the pitiful excuse for a caffeinated drink in his hands.

"He escaped rehab about six times," Dick informed. "And are you sure Jason's asleep? He usually wakes up at the first hint that there's breakfast being made."

"You can go and check, if you want." Steve shrugged, turning back to the waffles he was making.

"Will do," Dick turned around, walking towards the room he knew Tim and Jason were currently occupying. As he opened the door, he let out a snort as saw that Jason was gone. Rolling his eyes, he walked back towards the table. "I guess he's just tired,"

"Maybe it's Drake's snoring," Damian remarked, and Tim gave him a dirty look before returning to the newspaper. Dick gave a grunt, which was batspeak for 'He's gone,' and Dami and Tim gave him a lightly concerned glance behind Steve's back.

"So, what are we going to do today? I know everyone was really into Trollhunters, but I don't think it's a great idea to sit around and watch TV the whole time. Besides, what would Alfred say?" Dick gave a pointed look at Damian and Tim. Steve turned around again.

"I think Dick has a point. Especially with you, Damian. You haven't exactly gone out much since you got here." Steve smiled, and Dick gave him an appreciative glance for taking his side on the matter.

"Fine, but I need extra coffee." Tim lifted his empty mug and poured a new cup, choosing to simply drink it black. Dick gave him a disapproving glare before he gave up, as Tim was purposely avoiding paying him any attention.

"So, Steve, do you know of anything cool to do?" Dick asked.

"Well, we could go to the museum, or there's an amusement park not too far from here...?" Steve frowned.

"Is there a zoo around?" Damian asked suddenly, glancing up from his empty plate.

"You're missing Titus, aren't you. And Goliath. And B-, uh, your cow, and Alfred the cat, and-" Tim listed off before he was silenced by a look from Dick.

"You have a cow?" Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she stays in the basement." Damian blinked at Steve as if it were no big deal.

"Why would you keep a cow in the basement?" Steve pinched his eyebrows together, puzzled.

"It's a big basement." Dick answered before Damian got the chance. "Anyways, to the zoo, then?"

"We can go when Jason wakes up. In the meantime, do you want a waffle?" Steve offered. Dick found he liked this Steve person. He smiled a lot and was actually nice to Damian, plus he seemed to like Disney movies. He nodded, grabbing a plate and topping his waffle with whipped cream, a slight drizzle of syrup, and a handful of fresh berries.

Jason came out, his hair askew as he walked through the halls. "Hey Jason! Grab a waffle, we're going to the zoo!" Dick called cheerily. Jason simply scowled, grabbed what was remaining of the coffee (to Tim's horror) and sat down next to Damian.

"Hey, Steve, you're coming with us, right?" Dick asked, and Steve shrugged.

"If you want me to." He stated simply, and Dick nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" Dick exclaimed, as Tim and Jason grunted out agreements, and Damian didn't say one thing or another, though if you looked closely he looked vaguely pleased. "Hey, Damian, why do clouds form?"

"Grayson, if clouds did not form-"

"It's a joke, Damian," Dick cut him off.

"Oh. You may proceed." Damian sighed, still trying to grasp the complicated system of humor.

"To rain on my parade!" Dick smirked, proud of himself.

"Where'd you learn that one?" Jason rolled his eyes.

"It was, uh, one my dad used to tell me." Suddenly all the boys were quiet, and Steve didn't understand why. Then Steve remembered what Damian had said about all his brother's being adopted. A few more minutes of awkward silence ensued.

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" Steve asked, glancing around. All eyes rested on Jason, whose hair was askew and who was also still wearing pajamas.

"I don't really feel like going-" Jason started to say, but then he caught Dick's eye. "Fine." He grumbled, walking towards his temporary room. "I'll go to the freakin' zoo." 

Upon entry of the place, Steve quickly learned that Damian liked animals a lot more than he liked people. He had donated an entire hundred dollars to the endangered species fund the moment they got their. Where he'd gotten the money was a mystery all in itself, but none of his brothers seemed concerned, so Steve waved it off as normal for him.

They spent hours wandering around, a good few of them listening to Damian rant about poachers and animal abusers. Tim seemed more occupied on his phone, Jason was more or less ignoring them, and Dick had refused to leave the elephants.

Now, they found themselves in the bat exhibit. They all seemed unimpressed by the tiny creatures, yet Steve found himself staring. That was when he realized something. The Red Hood had a bright red bat insignia on his chest! How had he not noticed it before now? He kept these thoughts to himself for now, figuring it wasn't that important of an idea.

For a second, he almost thought Jason could've been the Red Hood, but seeing him stare at the bats with disinterest flattened that idea. This Red Hood character had to at least find bats interesting if he had one on his chest like that.

Either way, they didn't spend as much time in the bat exhibit, moving on to the aviary on the other side. Damian stared at the birds, watching as they fluttered to and fro, and Tim took a few pictures of the particularly interesting ones. Jason had closed his eyes, and was more or less just listening to their songs.

They went on to the Polar Bear exhibit, then to the penguins, which for some reason none of the boys liked, and as they kept going through the arctic they eventually made it back to the elephants, where Dick was staring at them in a sort of zoned out trance.

"Dick!" Jason shouted in his ear, only to be punch directly in the face.

"Oh my gosh, Jason I'm so sorry! You surprised me!" Dick stood up, staring in horror as Jason's nose dripped a steady stream of thick warm blood.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse," Jason stood up. People were kind of staring, but upon seeing that Jason was fine and that there wasn't a fight about to ensue, they continued on with their busy lives.

Steve sighed, deciding to classify the fact that Dick had given Jason a bloody nose as a fluke. They finally continued on, Dick coming with them this time, and made their way out. Steve looked around before he noticed that there was a diner down the road. It was now almost five, and they'd skipped lunch. Neither Dick nor Tim questioned the fact that people were staring at them (Well, more at Steve) as they walked down the street, but in their defense, they were pretty used to this behavior.

Damian once again sat between Dick and Steve, with Jason across from Dick and Tim across from Steve. They all ordered hamburgers except for Damian, who ordered a veggieburger instead.

They had an actually somewhat conversation for once, and nobody seemed to notice as the clock went from five to ten, and they were kicked out because it was closing time.


	7. Eternity

The four days went by quickly. The four brothers had said their goodbyes to the Avengers, but it was time for them to go home. So they were now sitting together in the same alley they had all came together in. Jason gave Damian his device, but frowned when he saw his own.

"Uh, guys? I think I accidentally shot it." Jason held up his teleport thingy into the air, and there was a bullet hole in the middle of it. Dick's eyes widened, and he immediately grabbed Damian and Tim's, smashing the remaining three on the ground.

"If one of us is stuck here for the rest of eternity, we're all stuck here for the rest of eternity." Dick declared.

"Dick, you idiot!" Tim stared at the ground where there ticket home was currently smashed into oblivion. "Us three could have gone home, one of us grab an extra one for Jason, then come back here and grab him! Now we really are all stuck here!"

"Oh..." Dick frowned, suddenly realizing the mistake he'd made. "What are we going to do now then?"

"We could go back to the Avengers?" Damian suggested.

"Nah, better have them just believe we're back home then explain that we missed our plane or something. Remember, Tony's a billionaire too, he'd more than likely offer to fly us over in a private jet or something." Tim frowned.

"Don't worry, Dami, we can probably visit Steve sometime, we'll just tell him that we flew over for the weekend or something, okay?" Dick smiled, patting Damian on the back.

"Or we could just tell them we got banned from the airport," Jason shrugged. "I mean, we really have been banned from an airport, it's not that big of a lie."

"Did I not mention the private jet?" Tim frowned, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, but what are we going to do in the meantime?" Dick frowned, glancing between all of his brother's faces.

"Hey, you caused this mess, you come up with a plan to fix it." Jason crossed his arms, leaning against the wall.

"You broke yours first!" Dick complained, a small frown on his face. Jason raised an eyebrow, glanced down at the other three devices broken on the ground, then looked back up at him without a word. "Alright, what if we get an apartment or something?"

"We literally don't exist, how are we going to get an apartment? They wouldn't be able to find anything on us." Tim raised an eyebrow.

"I'm legally dead and I get apartments all the time." Jason supplied.

"Okay, but still, do we even have enough for down payment? I mean, we brought some extra cash, but not _that_ much extra cash." Tim pointed to the duffel bags.

"We could get jobs," Dick suggested.

"Okay, so that's under the same problem as my first argument about how we're going to get an apartment." Tim sighed.

"I'll bet I can find a guy who'll make us some fake I.D.'s and stuff," Jason smirked. "We could even make you eighteen, Timmy."

"What about Damian?" Dick cast a glance to the youngest of the brothers. "I don't want to just leave him by himself forever."

"I could volunteer at one of those pet shelters they have. It would be an adequate use of my time," Damian suggested.

"If you're up for it..." Dick sighed. "Don't feel obligated to, though, alright Dami?"

"I do not feel obligated to do any such activities, Grayson." Damian rolled his eyes.

"You're going to be a cop, aren't you Dick." Jason smirked.

"Yep." He gave a smirk. "What about you, Jay?"

"I think I'm going to be a librarian." Jason decided.

"Like Barbara?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, like Barbara. Jeez, just because she became a librarian doesn't mean the job is off the table." Jason rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Besides, it isn't like I don't qualify."

"Hey Tim, what are you going to be?" Dick turned his attention to Tim.

"I'm not sure, but I am definitely not working at a fast-food place." He grabbed his duffel bag. "I say we at least just get a hotel for the night."

"Yeah, we probably should. Come on, Dami, Jason." The other brothers followed. They found a shabby looking hotel room, and got two beds. Not two rooms, just two beds. They couldn't afford to get two rooms.

***One Month Later***

Dick was now the newest recruit to the police force, Jason was a librarian, and Tim was a secretary at Rand Enterprises. Damian ended up volunteering at an animal rescue, too. They were saving up for an apartment, and were pretty close.

Currently, Tim and Jason were at work, but Dick had the graveyard shift (because it payed better), so he was hanging out with Damian for the day. They were mostly flipping through the channels on the hotel's TV, trying to find something interesting. They settled for some show called Animal Cops, and Damian was fuming, screaming at the television, and loving the show at the same time.

Dick had to leave about an hour before Jason would get back, and Tim would be gone for another two, so that left Damian to rant about the inhumane ways of those animal abusers by himself. He never thought he'd be so happy to see Jason in his life, because it meant he could talk about evil animal people.

"Hey, kid, I'm going to go on patrol. You coming?" Jason asked, his suit on. He put on his jacket and domino mask, keeping his hood under his arm. Damian debated his options. He could A) Go with Jason and probably be deemed a criminal (He'd watched the news) or B) Stay by himself for another hour, coming up with new and unusual ways to deter people from animal abuse. He chose option A.

Red Hood and Robin were in the middle of thwarting a drug exchange at the docs when the Avengers came. Robin glanced at Steve and was off-focus enough for a thug manage to punch him in the chest. The surprise, and sudden wave of pain, made him fall to the ground. He suddenly realized where that criminal had punched, and that any harder could have collapsed his lung.

The small group of Avengers hadn't been expecting to see him there. They had barely heard any news of Red Hood at all, let alone that he'd brought a _kid_ into this mess with him. They sent Ironman, who had come with them this time, after him.

"Hood! Robin! What the hell are you doing?" It was Ti-, well, it was Red Robin.

"There are _more_ of them?" Ironman spoke in what was either awe, surprise, or pure disturbance.

"You thought I was in this little thing all by myself?" Red Hood laughed. "Nah, I've got my fam with me."

"I claim no relationship with him," Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, you only claim relationship with Nightwing," Red Robin joked, landing next to him. "No, but seriously, what are you guys doing? I thought you were at the library, and I thought you were at the pet rescue center. Nobody even left me a note. Then I saw you guys were on the news, and honestly guys, I'm pretty mad. Especially at you, Hood."

"Why would you be mad at me?" Red Hood frowned, but before Red Robin could answer, Captain America cut him off.

"Working with a known criminal is a crime, you know." Captain America told both of them. "And why would you bring a _kid_ into all of this?" This time it was directed at Red Hood.

Red Hood didn't say anything, simply shooting the criminal that had punched Damian in the head.

"I could have gotten him, Hood." Robin spat, standing up.

"Oh come on, why am _I_ the adult here?" Red Robin frowned. "I stand with the walking fourth of July over there, Hood, why would you bring Robin into this? He's literally still getting over killing every criminal he sees, and here you are, shooting people in the head? Dude, what would Batman say?"

"I don't care what Batman would say, Red, I say that sometimes, criminals aren't going to simply respond to intimidation." Red Hood growled.

"Look, I know you guys are having a lovely spiel over there, but you're confusing the rest of us." Ironman crossed his arms.

"Yeah, like, who are Batman and Nightwing?" Hawkeye asked.

"You know, bow and arrow over there's my favorite. He reminds me of Roy." Red Hood whispered, very loudly, to Red Robin.

"Alright, you three, freeze." A cop was behind Ironman, pointing a gun at Red Hood.

"Officer Grayson! Get back here!" Another policeman called from behind him.

"I've got this, chief!" Grayson called back. "Now, freeze."

"Okay, you are coming with me." Red Robin grabbed Robin. Robin flipped Red Robin over, standing with a foot over his chest.

"I can take care of myself." Robin glared. An arrow suddenly came flying towards Robin, though he managed to catch it midair. He double checked to make sure it would explode, then cast it to the side. Officer Grayson gave out a grunt, and Robin sighed and let Red Robin go.

"Hood, you're coming too. Come on." Red Robin growled.

"I think I'll pass." Red Hood ran at Officer Grayson, and was about to punch him in the head when Officer Grayson caught his fist, punching him in the gut instead. Jason knee'd him in retaliation, but before he could do much else, he was caught by Black Widow, who kicked him in the back of the knee.

Thankfully, none of the Avengers got a good look at Grayson's face, as Jason had head butted him on his way back up to face Black Widow and he was clutching his now bleeding nose. There was a flurry of punches and kicks, and Steve joined in, cornering him. Red Robin seemed to roll his eyes as he took Jason's side. Robin went after Hawkeye, as it was personal this time. Ironman helped Black Widow and Captain America, and Officer Grayson walked back to the group of policeman waiting.

"Hood, just so you know, I really hate you." Red Robin informed, punching Captain America in the face. There was a grunt of pain from him, but he wasn't seriously injured. "Can we please just get home? I have work in the morning and I don't want to end up having to call in that I have a broken arm." Robin managed to break Hawkeye's arm, and a few fingers, then turned to Ironman.

"Fine," Hood growled, finally getting the upper hand on Black Widow and knocking her out. "Come on, Robin. We've done our job, now let's go." Robin didn't argue, as he was having trouble finding any place to punch Ironman where he wouldn't hurt himself in the process.

Of course, the Avengers gave chase, Ironman flying after them, but because they were Batboys, the task proved to be difficult. Within a few minutes, they had disappeared without a trace, and Ironman came back to the rest of the Avengers and shook his head.

"Dude, I can't believe he knocked out Black Widow..." Hawkeye frowned, looking at the downed red head while cradling his arm.

"I can't believe the little one managed to break your arm." Ironman raised an eyebrow, the mask on his suit open.

"Yeah, break my arm and a few fingers. I might be out for a while, guys." Hawkeye sighed. "He was surprisingly good at fighting for a kid his age."

"I'm going to go check on that cop that got punched." Captain America informed, walking over to where the police were beginning to pack up. "Is, uh, Officer Grayson around?" He asked, and a cop pointed to where he was holding a paper towel up to his face. Captain America couldn't help but feel like his voice had been... familiar. "Hi, I'm Captain America, are you... alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." The cop spoke, his voice a bit distorted due to him having his nose plugged.

"Okay, I was just checking. You've got guts, kid." Captain America put a hand on his shoulder for a second before walking away.

"You might have guts, but you don't have any brains," Another cop rolled her eyes, getting into her car. 

Bruce pounded a fist on the table angrily. A month! They'd been gone an entire month! Well, technically speaking, Dick and Tim had been gone a month and four days, Jason for five weeks and four days, and Damian for five weeks and six days.

"That's it, I'm going after them." Bruce growled.

"But Master Bruce! What about Gotham? They cannot be without anyone!" Alfred widened his eyes.

"I'll have the Justice League keep a close watch," Bruce growled, holding up his own duffel bag.

"Count me and Steph in, too." Barbara walked in, Stephanie behind her. "Cas and Duke can help watch over Gotham."

"Have you been talking about this?" Bruce suddenly asked.

"Yeah, and we made an agreement that if you had to go, we're gonna go too. Look, we want them back just as much as you do. And we definitely need Jason back. Despite his methods, he does keep the drugs in check, and people are starting to notice he's not around." Barbara frowned, and Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Fine." Bruce growled.

"I would like to come as well." It was the one voice Bruce never thought he'd hear asking to come on a mission. He turned to Alfred and gave him a raised eyebrow. Alfred _Never_ asked to come on missions. "I realize that I may not entirely be a hero, but I am also deeply worried about the young Masters, and I just... I need to be allowed to come, just this once." Alfred looked like he was about to cry. Bruce placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Never, ever, say that you are not a hero, Alfred." Bruce looked him in the eye. "You are more of a hero than _any_ of us. And if it means that much to you to come on this one mission, you really don't need my permission."

"Besides, even if you said no, Alfred has full access to that machine. He'd come anyways, because he's the sassiest butler who ever lived." Stephanie spoke up.

"True," Bruce chuckled.

"I'll be only a moment, just allow me to collect my things." Alfred walked up the stairs.

"Can you get Cas and Duke in here for a minute? I need to talk to them." Bruce asked Barbara, who nodded and ran back to grab them. They came back within a minute, and Bruce looked at the two of them.

"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Bruce asked, looking at each of them individually. They both nodded. "Alright, I'm going to entrust Gotham into your hands, but I'm still going to talk to the league. They'll only come if anything huge happens, or if you call for reinforcements. But just to be safe, I want one of you to be on patrol, and the other to stay here and be on comms. Somebody will always be in the batcave, or at the very least in the manor. Understood?" They both nodded again. "I'll be back. Stephanie, Barbara, if you aren't already packed, get packed, and if you are, then do a run-through and make sure you have everything you need with Alfred."

"Alright, will do." Stephanie smirked, grabbing an overstuffed dark purple hiking backpack. Barbara rolled her eyes, grabbing a normal duffel bag.

Roy and Wally came speeding in. "Where's Dick/Jason? He's been gone for, like, a month!" They asked simultaneously. Bruce face-palmed, but Stephanie was already explaining everything to them. He was hoping they wouldn't- nevermind, they're already coming. At this point, Bruce honestly didn't care, just so long as he could find his sons, bring them home, and still manage to keep Gotham safe.

"Do you have any items you wish to bring?" Alfred asked, coming down the stairs. He'd caught wind of what was going on as soon as he laid eyes on the two of them.

"No." Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I could go pack really fast, but..." Wally shrugged.

"I have to talk to the league anyways, Wally," Bruce sighed.

"Hey, Wally, grab me something from one of my safe houses." Roy crossed his arms, and Wally shrugged, taking off in a flurry of lightning.

Batman disappeared inside the zeta beam, probably going to the Watchtower.

"Wait, if Wally's the Flash, and Barry's the Flash, then..." Barbara glanced at Roy, who simply shrugged.

"Don't question it." Roy sighed.

"Yeah, okay." Barbara's shoulders slumped. 

"-Irresponsible, completely immature, dumb, stupid..." Dick paced around the small hotel room. All three of his brothers were looking down with guilt. "Of all the things you could've been doing with your time, you three decide to stop a drug trade, while everyone thinks your criminals, in broad daylight? What is wrong with you?"

"In my defense, I only went because Jason and Damian went-" Tim was silenced by a glare from Dick.

There was pounding on the door, and Dick sighed, turning around to open the door. "Alfred?!" Dick widened his eyes with delight, looking at the old butler and giving him a hug.

"Hello, Master Dick," Alfred smiled. He walked in, and Dick noticed Wally behind him.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Dick smiled, giving his friend a hug as well.

"Well, you've been missing for a while now. Bruce, Stephanie, Roy, and Babs are here too, but they're taking a cab. I could only carry a single passenger, and Alfred was the chosen one." Wally smirked.

"We would have been back sooner if _someone_ hadn't smashed our transportation devices," Tim rolled his eyes.

"About those transportation devices. So, uh, we brought some for you, Bruce's idea, but because there's so many, they're going to take a little longer to charge up." Wally informed, and Alfred nodded in confirmation.

"How much longer?" Jason frowned.

"Well, that's the thing, we aren't exactly sure." Wally sighed. "We could be stuck here anywhere from a week to a year. Although, I seriously doubt we'll be here for a full year, that's just a worst case scenario."

"And we're going to be keeping all the devices with Alfred." Bruce walked in. Before anyone could say anything, Bruce, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Alfred were all enveloped in a huge hug. Wally just kind of stood there awkwardly.

Steph, Roy, and Barbara were next to walk in, giving out hugs as well. "Wait a minute, how long have you guys been in here?" Barbara glanced around the messy hotel room, a look of slight worry in her eyes.

"A month." All four of the boys replied simultaneously.

"Okay, well, let's face the fact that we're going to be moving out of here, like, right now." Stephanie crossed her arms.

"Faced, and relieved." Dick smirked, and the boys packed up everything, then headed downstairs to checkout.


	8. Apologies

It had only taken them two days to find an actual house they could buy. It wasn't a huge house, but it wasn't small either. It had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a small dining room, a living room, a family room, and an attic. Of course, they were going to turn the attic into another bedroom, because they really needed to. All they were doing right now was waiting for the paperwork to go through.

"Wait, so you're saying you stayed with this group of heroes called the Avengers, and didn't tell them you were heroes as well?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I owe them an apology."

"Well, that would be a perfect excuse to visit." Dick smiled. "And we could watch Tony's expression as three red-heads and a blonde walk in too."

"If only we'd been able to take Duke and Cas," Stephanie smirked, resting an elbow on Dick's head, who shoved it off and gave her an accusatory glance.

"Well, I guess we're going to be visiting some of your friends then," Bruce smiled, sending a wink towards Alfred.

When they arrived, the very same secretary was about to shoo them away again, but froze when she saw Damian, Jason, Tim, and Dick, and just sighed. "You know where to go. I'll alert Mr. Stark of your presence." She shook her head.

"Thank you," Bruce smiled politely, and the woman just shook her head, grabbing the phone as she started working on some paperwork. Everyone shrugged, walking towards the elevator.

Once they got to the top, Tony, Steve, Nat, Thor, Clint, and Bruce Banner were waiting at the top. They were expecting the four boys, and maybe one or two extra people, but to have an entire small group just suddenly walk into their house? Their faces were priceless.

"How many of you are there?" Tony cried out, looking at all of the new faces in pure horror.

"That's Wally, that's Roy, Stephanie, Barbara, Alfred, and Bruce." Tim pointed everyone out.

"Yes, thank you for the introductions, Master Tim." Alfred sarcastically replied raising an eyebrow at the blushing ebony.

"I'm hungry," Wally complained.

"Wally, you're always hungry." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Well, I could always direct you to the kitchen," Steve offered. Everyone except Wally simultaneously shouted "No!"

Steve will never know why.

"I mostly just came here to give an apology for whatever horrible things my children may have subjected you to." Bruce held out a hand to Tony, who skeptically shook it.

"Actually, they weren't that bad," Clint shrugged.

"Really?" Bruce blinked. "There weren't any fires? Broken bones? Nobody jumped off the roof?" That last one was mostly directed at Dick.

"Uh... no." Steve frowned.

"Jason dislocated my wrist," Damian supplied.

"So that's what you needed saran wrap and duct tape for!" Tony shouted, giving the look of triumph, even if he didn't entirely solve the puzzle.

"Wait, what? How come you never told me?" Steve gave Damian a hurt look.

"I presume it's a family tradition to not tell people when they are injured." Alfred gave a look at Bruce.

"Oh come on Alfred! It was three broken ribs!" Bruce complained. Alfred raised his eyebrow. "Okay, and that other time when my ankle was dislocated." Another sharper look from Alfred. "And about twelve stab wounds I tried to pretend weren't there." Alfred gave an approving nod.

"How do you get hurt so much?" Nat narrowed her eyes.

"He does a martial arts class." Jason shrugged.

"How do you get stabbed at a martial arts class?" Tony glanced over at Bruce.

"I live in Gotham. I get mugged sometimes." Bruce shrugged.

"Twelve stab wounds?" Clint furrowed his brow.

"Gotham is a dangerous place." Bruce glanced over at Alfred for help.

"Can we just stop talking about stab wounds already?" Dick pleaded before anything could escalate. Everyone nodded in agreement, though the Avengers still seemed a bit uncertain.

"Yes, I believe a change in subject is due." Alfred smiled, glancing at each Avenger individually. Bruce was silently studying them as well, and Jason was worried that Nat would catch onto him.

"Okay, well, I guess the apology's over then, let's get going before-" Jason was cut off as Damian whined.

"Todd~! We just arrived! Pennyworth, tell Todd it's rude to leave five minutes after arriving!" Damian crossed his arms in protest.

"How about me and "Todd" go and do something else, and you guys can stay here instead." Roy smirked, mimicking Damian's stance.

"Don't get snarky with me, Harper." Damian warned, but before much else could be said Wally chimed in.

"I think that's a great idea. Hey, Dick! We haven't gotten to hang out in forever either." Before any of them knew it, the only ones left in the tower were Steve, Tony, Nat, Bruce, Alfred, and Damian.

"So... what now?" Steve asked, glancing between them.

"We should have duel!" Damian smirked, glancing at Bruce with a knowing smirk.

"Damian, I'm not so sure that's a good idea-" Bruce began, glancing towards Alfred.

"Yeah, it'd be completely unfair." Tony grinned, leaning against a wall.

"Exactly." Bruce crossed his arms, completely missing the fact that Tony was referring to himself.

"I'd bet you could beat Natasha." Damian gave the ever so slight ghost of a smile. Nat raised an eyebrow, glancing at Bruce then back towards Damian.

"Oh this I've got to see," Tony's grin got larger as he looked between them.

"Damian, I know all young boys think their dads are invincible, but-" Steve began, but Bruce's next words surprised him.

"Alright." Bruce looked Nat up and down. "I challenge you to a duel, then."

"Oh boy," Steve muttered.


	9. Duel or Die

Damian stood at the edge of the mat where Bruce and Nat would be fighting. They were currently getting ready, folding over strips of white cotton over their fists. Bruce sent a smirk Damian and Alfred's way. "Father, if you win, I get to drive the... _car_." Damian crossed his arms.

"Damian, there is no way I'm letting you drive my car," Bruce gave a light glare, but then raised his eyebrow as he noticed Damian let out a sigh. Usually, he wasn't this easy to negotiate with.

"Very well, then. If you win, I get to go to Bludhaven with Dick for a week," Damian rolled his eyes. Bruce nodded, agreeing to the terms.

"Wait, why do you benefit from my winning?Shouldn't it be if I _lose_ , you get to go to Bludhaven with Dick for a week?" Bruce blinked.

"Fine then, if you lose then I go to Bludhaven," Damian glared at the ground. He knew his father was going to win, although he'd probably still let Damian visit Dick no matter the outcome.

"And if I do win, you have all of Alfred's chores for three days," Bruce smirked widely, winking at his old friend. "He needs a vacation."

"Master Bruce, I-" Alfred began, but Bruce sighed.

"Alfred, you are the kindest person I know, but even you need a break once and a while. Besides, Damian could learn something about arrogance." Bruce crossed his arms.

"You act as though you're going to be the one winning," Nat finally spoke out, her hands on her hips. Bruce finished wrapping his hands before he got into position.

The two opponents locked eyes before Tony and Steve walked in, causing them to glance towards the door. Of course, they locked eyes again, and Nat threw the first punch. Surprising the Avengers, Bruce caught her fist midair, and sent a kick to her stomach. Nat wasn't quite that easy to beat though, managing to twist her body to where the kick would have the least amount of pain and damage before swinging her own leg under Bruce's feet, who jumped above her in the nick of time.

Even Damian had trouble catching every single movement. The two's fists flew back and forth so quickly that you would have had to watch it in slow motion just to get a glimpse of a punch. Of course, Nat gave an uppercut at the first chance she got, sending Bruce staggering a bit backwards. Bruce recovered quickly though, and tried flipping Nat over. Of course, Nat landed on her feet anyways, but the surprise was just enough for Bruce to kick knee her in the gut.

Nat retaliated with a good punch to Bruce's shoulder. Bruce punched back, and it was a flurry of flying fists once again. The thing was, Bruce wasn't trying his absolute hardest. I mean, yeah he was trying, but he didn't want to give away just how good he was. This gave Nat a slight advantage, and she was using it. Bruce allowed her to win, just so that her pride wouldn't completely diminish. After all, he was just supposed to be Bruce Wayne at the moment, not Batman.

So, Nat ended the winner, a foot on Bruce's chest.

"You are very skilled," She smirked, helping him back up.

"As are you," Bruce dipped his head, a light smile on his face. Damian rolled his eyes, knowing better than to believe his father's facade.

Alarms blared, and the Avengers immediately ran out of the room, Bruce, Damian and Alfred following suit. When they got to where they could see why the alarm was going off, Bruce visibly cringed. Why? Why was he cursed like this?

"We'd probably better get going," Bruce smiled politely, and the Avengers nodding in agreement.

"I hope to see you again, Bruce." Steve shook hands with him as they parted ways. The second Damian, Bruce and Alfred were out of the building, his smile turned to a stoic frown.

It took them a minute to get to where their suits were, and a minute more to get changed. Thankfully, they weren't too far from where everyone was. Alfred was staying at the new hotel room they'd gotten for the next two nights, listening in through the comms.

Bruce hadn't noticed it was night before hand, but was secretly grateful for the change in daylight. Night was more his pseudo anyways.

At the bottom of the building that Batman and Robin were currently standing on, it was absolute chaos. The Avengers had beaten them there, and it was a three-way battle between everyone. There was a large group of thugs with guns blazing; Red Hood, Arsenal, Flash, Nightwing, Red Robin, Spoiler, and Batgirl were all over the place; and the Avengers were mostly after his children, taking out a thug here and there.

Bats jumped down to join them, Robin right behind him. "WHAT are you doing!?" He yelled out, and everyone froze, even the thugs. Nightwing was hanging upside-down from a street-light covered in net from one of Hawkeye's arrows; Red Hood had froze mid-punch, fist about two centimeter's from Captain America's face; Spoiler was hugging two different thugs that she had been about to bash heads; Batgirl was dangling onto Ironman's foot; Arsenal and Hawkeye each had an arrow pointed at each other; Red Robin was being hoisted above Black Widow's head; and Flash? He was still zooming around, plucking guns out of thugs hands before they were not surprised anymore and started firing at everyone.

"So you're this Batman we keep hearing about," Ironman stated, but was silenced with a glare from Bruce.

Wally had all the thugs tied down, and Babs let go of Ironman's foot, landing on the ground next to Robin. Bats face-palmed. "I leave you alone for five minutes, and you all decide to become felons..." He muttered under his breath.

"Home, now." He growled, composing himself. Red Robin, whom Nat had thankfully set down gently, was the first to follow orders, hanging his head low in shame. One by one, his posse, Wally, and Roy, followed after him. Well, except Robin. And Nightwing, who was still hanging from the light post.

Bats gave another look at Robin, who cut down Nightwing and left after his siblings. Nightwing looked at Bats, and stood next to him. Batman raised an eyebrow, and Nightwing simply crossed his arms. That glare hadn't been effective on him for years.

The Avengers approached them cautiously, all ready to fire at them any second. Bats was ready too, he just wasn't as obvious about it as they were. Captain America walked towards him, Black Widow stalking behind him silently.

"Care to explain yourself?" Captain America stated, his face in a cold glare.

"We're from another dimension and are waiting for our way home to charge up." Batman explained simply. Ironman, or Tony, laughed from above, falling down.

"You seriously expect us to believe that?" He stepped onto the ground next to Steve. Nightwing watched in horror as Bruce pulled off his mask.

"I own a multi-billion dollar company that specializes in technology, if I were from this Earth, you would have recognized me within seconds." Steve, Nat, and Tony all stared wide-eyed at him.

"Wait a minute, does that mean... Damian's Robin?" Steve was the first to snap out of it, concern for the boy evident on his face.

"It's better than if he were staying with his mother," Nightwing crossed his arms, glaring at Steve.

"Oh really? What? She'd dress him up as a different bird?" Steve yelled angrily. "You bring children into this?" Bruce was about to speak, but before he could Nightwing stepped in front of him.

"Damian was born into an entire group of assassins! His own mother has trained him how to kill since he was a baby! And guess what! In the League of Assassins, it doesn't matter how many wounds you've gotten, because they can just throw you in their magic hot-tub of insta heal and you can go right back to murder camp!

And yeah, maybe Bruce brought me in when I was twelve and trained me so that I could avenge my parent's murder without killing him and spiraling into something I'm not, and maybe Bruce couldn't get to Jason before it was too late and Joker blew him to smithereens, and maybe Tim's a bit sleep-deprived and heavily addicted to coffee, but at least he tried!

If he hadn't taken me in, I'd either be terrified of falling for the rest of my life or sitting in prison for murdering Tony Zuko. Jason might've ended up on the streets forever, or in prison for stealing, or even dead without anyone who cared! And Tim? He'd probably be in the system with nobody that cared about him, because Gotham's that screwed up of a place!

So you don't get to judge him for his parenting skills, because he tried the damn best he knew how." Dick took off his mask just so Steve could see exactly how angry he was. Bruce was actually near tears and trying his best to hide it. "Come on, Bruce. We're going home."

Bruce didn't have anything else to say, so he followed after Dick quietly. Dick turned back. "And we aren't criminals, you just automatically assumed we were all like Jason." The two grappled away and out of the Avenger's sight.


End file.
